Garfield vs Ragyo: The Final Fight!
by Sailarkiller
Summary: Garfield may have won the battle, but the war is far from over! Ragyo has come to claim her final vengeance! Will Garfield succeed in beating her? Find out now!


Garfield: the final fight for the earth!

Garfield was having big party at his house, music blaring throughout the neighborhood. "This is kicking beats of awesome." He was dancing with Nonon, Mako, Satsuki, and Ryuuko. Tonight was the best night of all nights.

"Girls and lasagna, what more can a manly man like me can ask for?" Garfield grabbed a plate of lasagna and wolfed it down like it was his last meal.

"Silly Garfield!" Nonon giggled and nuzzled against the orange muscles of her man.

Meanwhile, Ragyo's ghost was hovering over the giant form of Shinra. "Damn cat! I will not be denied my revenge! I will rule the world!" She hissed as she flew into the giant life thread and became one with it. Suddenly, Shinra glow brightly and took the form of a very beautiful, blue-skinned woman with rainbow eyes. "Garfield. YOU WILL BE ASSMILATED."

Ryuuko and Satsuki sat up and looked at each other in fear and dread once more. "MOTHER HAS RETURNED!" They shouted as one.

"DAMN AND BLAST! WILL THAT WHORE NOT STAY DEAD?!" Garfield hurled his soda can at the wall in anger. "GOD, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THEN SHOW ME THE MEANS TO COMBAT THIS SATANIC MENACE!" Garfield raised his fist into the air, holding out for a sign.

Suddenly, the ghosts of Sanageyama, Gamagoori, and Inumuta appeared before Garfield. "GARFIELD. WE HAVE COME FROM HEAVEN TO AID YOU IN THE FINAL FIGHT." They spoke in revered tones.

"Thank God you brave boys came to help. I need it now more than ever before! Ragyo must be perished from this world forever!" Garfield flexed his muscles in tension. "I cannot stress this enough!"

"Garfield, be careful. I want you back in one piece, mister!" Nonon hugged her man tightly.

"Yeah! Don't you die on us now!" Mako nodded.

Ryuuko and Satsuki hugged Garfield and kissed him on each cheek. "Garfield, please come back alive." They chorused.

"Ladies, no need to fear! I will beat the evil witch and come back to boogie!" Garfield nodded and turned to the three ghosts. "Let's do this." Garfield slammed his mighty fists together.

And then, Garfield was enveloped in a misty golden light, his massive body covered in a golden robe, and his arms were covered in golden gauntlets, and his face was covered in a golden mask. He was no longer just Garfield. He was Garfield, The Golden God of Lasagna!

"NOW WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE EVIL RAINBOW DEMON WITCH." Garfield then flew through the roof and off towards the stars, where his enemy was waiting for him.

Shinra was standing over the Earth, a smile upon her face. "I know you're coming, Garfield. I CAN FEEL IT." Her smile grew wickeder and wickeder. "COME ON."

Suddenly, a golden light appeared in front of her and faded slightly to show Garfield glaring at her with pure contempt and rage. "RAGYO. THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH. STOP THE MADNESS." The manly cat flexed his muscles. "NO MORE GAMES."

"What makes you think I'm Ragyo, Garfield? Her spirit perished once she went inside me. I am called Shinra now. And I have come to meet you, face to face." Shinra laughed. "Garfield, I want to make a deal with you."

"I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH DEVILS. ESPECIALLY RAINBOW ONES." Garfield's light began to grow brighter and brighter. "NOW LET US DO BATTLE IN THE HEAVENS!"

"Fool." Shinra then blocked one of Garfield's mighty blows towards her divine face. "With all that power, we could rule the world together! We would be unstoppable!"

"SILENCE!" Garfield snarled as he kept dishing out mighty punches, which Shinra blocked with greatest of ease. "I WILL NOT HEAR OF SUCH BLASPHEMY!" He then launched a shining white-hot beam from his hands towards Shinra, hoping it would rid of her for good.

But Shinra simply flicked the beam towards Mercury, causing it to blow up into chunks.

"NOOOOO. NOT MERCURY." Garfield roared in anguish. "IT WAS NEUTRAL, YOU BITCH. I'M COMING FOR YOU." He lunged at Shinra with full anger, fist cocked to punch her face in.

Shinra yawned as she smacked Garfield in the face, sending him flying back to Earth. "Foolish cat. You cannot hope to defeat me with such pitiful power." She flew after the falling god, who was struggling to control his falling.

"Damn that bitch!" Garfield clenched his fists and began to focus on his back. Suddenly, golden wings erupted from his back and he stopped his freefalling and faced his approaching enemy. "SHINRA! YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS DAY. I, GARFIELD, WILL NOT LET YOU. FOR ALL THE LASAGNA IN THE WORLD!"

Shinra then stopped and stood there as Garfield began to gather all of the power from the earth. "WORLD. GIVE ME YOUR ALL. PLEASE." His ripped and muscular body began to shine as the world's power flew into him, turning his skin into pure gold.

Shinra grew excited as she looked at the gleaming hunk in front of her. "Oh, Garfield, you truly are magnificent. I can see why Ragyo was fearful of you. But I am not Ragyo. I want you Garfield. I WANT YOU INSIDE ME." She flew towards the manly beast, hoping to embrace him in her hands.

"SHIIIINRA. PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM." Garfield began to form a giant sphere in his hands, aiming it at the blue devil. "TAKE THIS. AMAKOOOOOOO BOMB." He hurled the orb at Shinra, the explosion engulfing her as Garfield watched on in triumph. "Hmph. What a pathetic opponent. Girls, I'm coming back."

Suddenly, Shinra flew out from the explosion and tackled Garfield from behind. "YOU WILL NOT GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY, GARFIELD." She then sped towards the earth, Garfield in hands, and threw the golden hero down towards his house.

Meanwhile, Garfield's ladies were sitting in the living room, waiting for their hero to arrive. "Garfield… I miss you." Mako sighed.

"We all miss him, Mako." Nonon scolded.

"I hope he beat mother already." Ryuuko snorted.

"I do too." Satsuki nodded.

Suddenly, Garfield fell through the roof with a crash and a boom, horrifying the girls. "GARFIELD. NOOOO." They rushed towards their injured man.

"Garfield, what happened?!" Nonon shouted.

"Garfield, please don't die!" Mako sobbed.

"GARFIELD!" Ryuuko and Satsuki screamed in deep concern.

"Ladies… run." Garfield rasped out, before Shinra landed on him harshly. "ARGHHHH."

"NOOOOOO." The 4 girls screamed in horror as Shinra looked upon them with her rainbow eyes.

"I see why Garfield refused my offer. You whores have tainted his mind." Shinra cackled evilly as she pulled out whips from her arms. "I will make you scream."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garfield rose up, glowing with pure white light as he stood up, shrugging off his injuries. "YOU WILL NOT!" He tackled Shinra and wrapped his arms around her, the holy aura surrounding them. "I WILL NOT LET YOU BE INFLUNCED BY RAGYO NO MORE!"

"Unhand me, fool!" Shinra smacked Garfield across face, but he was unfazed and kept holding on to dear life. "I SAID UNHAND ME." She bashed her head against the golden god's face, but Garfield hugged her even tighter.

The four girls watched as Shinra began to become purified by Garfield's light, her rainbow eyes turning into gold, and her skin becoming gold as well. "NOOOOOOOOO." Shinra screamed as she felt Ragyo's wrath leaving her body.

"There. It is done." Garfield hopped off of Shinra as she stood up and looked at herself. "I have exorcised the demon inside you, Shinra. You will hurt no one no more." Garfield crossed his buff arms.

"Oh, god… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Shinra sobbed as she knelt down and began to regret the damage she had caused everyone. "I have done evil things… OH GOD."

"Leave this place at once. I never want to see you again!" Garfield pointed to the sky. Shinra nodded as she flew to the stars and exploded into golden light, brightening the night sky.

Mako, Nonon, Satsuki, and even Ryuuko hugged their sexy man. "Garfield, you were awesome!" Mako screamed.

"Garfield, I love you!" Nonon sobbed.

"Garfield." The sisters sighed in relief.

"Girls… Let's boogie." Garfield turned on the music and the party resumed with delay. All was right with the world, and it would stay that way.

The end.


End file.
